Accidentally Expecting
by heart2handgun
Summary: It was supposed to be a onetime indulgence. But when Lacey Reed realized she was pregnant, she was horrified to have to face the baby's father. OCOrton
1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally Expecting**

"Married to a bully? Have you had enough? Emotional abuse leaves no bruises, breaks no bones, still the damage runs deep. Think it's impossible to prove? Think again. A tape recorded or a hidden camera can be a girl's best friend. -- excerpt from The Modern Day Women's Guide to Divorce (And the Joys of Staying Single)."

_She was going to seduce him._

Lacey Reed sat in the shadows sipping on the last of her strawberry daiquiri watching her prey. Sitting in the bar of the hotel in Chicago that she was residing in for the weekend, she seethed at the memory of the radio interview earlier in the day with her co-guest, Randy Orton.

And speaking of the self-proclaimed marriage-before-sex advocate, he sat at the bar nursing a Corona in his left hand while keeping small talk with the bartender. Waving the waitress over, Lacy ordered another daiquiri. As well as a drink for the enemy.

When he stood from the seat at the bar she took it as taking candy from a baby. As he started towards the corner table, she fought to contain the smile crossing her lips. The man responsible for her embarrassment almost ten hours earlier in the day sat across from her. And she wasn't going to hold back in the slightest. "If you invited me over here to--."

"Who said I technically 'invited' you over, Randy?" Taking a sip of her drink, she leaned back in the chair, a smirk dancing across her full lips. _This may get interesting._

"Well if you would like to yell at me, just know I never meant for all of that to happen earlier."

Lacey nodded, not really believing the bullshit he was spitting. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Lacey, I have a persona to uphold, even on the radio." It was meant to be an all out battle at the WROQ station. They planned it that way. She was the women's right advocate and author. An author in his own right, he strayed more towards the committed relationships before sex is involved way of life. Randy liked her enough as a person, but the producers thought publicity would sky-rocket with the two arguing it out on the airwaves.

And now, Lacey wanted her revenge. He made her look like an ass in front of Lord knows how many listeners. This was why she hated men. They we all the same. And exactly like Dave. "So you threw me under the bus to make you look better. I greatly appreciate that, Randy."

Noting the sarcasm in her voice, he shook his head, placing the beer bottle to his lips. Letting the alcohol slide down his throat, he figured how to deal with her. He didn't know if she had been here for a few hours and had a bit too much to drink or whether she was royally pissed at him. "Ms. Reed, I'm trying to be civil here."

"So now you call me Ms. Reed. As I remember, earlier all you would call me was Mrs. Bautista." Stopping to check her left ring finger she shrugged. "I don't see why. I'm not wearing that ugly ass ring anymore."

"I'm sought out to be an asshole, Lacey. I'll be the first to admit it." All he was doing was sticking to his guns. It was his perception of life and relationships that sex could wait until marriage. Or an extremely exclusive relationship. "I'm not really like that."

She couldn't help but fall victim to his baby blues. And that panty-dropping smirk. "Well I have nothing to be sorry for. I was only standing up for myself."

"Never said you had to apologize for anything." Earlier at the studio, she looked so professional with the black pinstripe pencil skirt, black stilettos and a simple black lace halter top. But now in front of him, he couldn't get over how good she looked with the same heels, matched with a pair of form fitting jeans and a white and deep purple double layered top. And he could even attest to how her ass tugged those jeans in all the right places.

xXx

A handful of drinks each later, and surprisingly some good conversation, Lacey actually appreciated her company. He was good to talk to. And to look at. Not as muscular as her ex-husband, and about an inch or so short, but she had to admit he was just as much, if not more, attractive than Dave. Dave's foreign looks attracted her to him, but Randy was an All-American, with a few tugs at the edges.

_And now you push any thoughts of David from your mind…_

Covering a yawn with her hand, Randy took the time to check the hour. It almost quarter past eleven, and he thought back to his arrival at the bar almost three and a half hours before. "Getting past your bedtime?"

Lacey lifted her eyes to Randy. "Why? Getting close to yours?"

She was good. But he could do her one better. "Figured maybe you could use someone to tuck you in."

"That may be nice. I have to head up anyways. I have a flight back to Texas tomorrow afternoon." Standing from his seat, he watched in amusement as she stood, only to bend over her chair to grab her clearly expensive bag from the floor. Randy tossed a few bills on the table as she reached in to grab her Louis Vuitton wallet. Shaking her head, she placed the wallet back inside.

Continuing the enjoyable conversation on the walk and elevator ride to Lacey's floor, she couldn't help her smile. "Well, here we are."

"We're here." Since her divorce almost eighteen months prior, she hadn't felt such a physical attraction to another man. And Randy could actually hold intellectual conversation. Better than the blind dates Maria set her up on. "Randy, would you like to come in?"

Looking up at his 6'4" stature from her 5'7 1/2" frame --with the help of three inch heels-- she fought to not get caught in his gaze. And shit. If it wasn't hard before, it was a good ninety times harder. "Sure."

Sliding the keycard through, she opened the door and walked in until she felt Randy's hand engulf hers. Turning to look at him, she felt his lips cover hers. Pushing her back into the room, he kicked the door shut with his foot. Randy lifted the petite brunette against the door, his tongue darting into her mouth as his hands felt up her curves.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I'm really glad this has started off so well. So sorry it took me forever to update. With Powder-puff football and the play I haven't had time. As well as that fun 8 hour Emergency Room visit because of Powder-puff. I broke my finger. And my mom over-reacts about everything. So without further ado, chapter two.

**Accidentally Expecting**

Thinking back to the last time she was ever in this situation, she was stumped. Sure, Dave was a good husband, but he was too monotonous. It was the same every night, and after a while, she got pretty bored of the routine. For the first few weeks of marriage, their sex lives were very active, but after falling into their normal lives, it slowed down. A lot. Dave would always surprise her. Whether it was with a dozen orange roses, her favorite, on the way home from his day at work, hers at school, or the bedroom and master bathroom sprinkled with the same rose petals, she could always count on something. And then it stopped.

After about five months, it just flat out ended. No more surprises. No more roses. No more love notes he would leave in her textbooks. Nothing. Nada. Zip. And to be honest, Lacey was disappointed about the whole thing.

But this, with Randy, was a different surprise. She came to Chicago to promote her book. The end. And then it turned into this. Randy Orton, enemy number one, was in her hotel room, kissing her, and playing around with the hem of her top.

Hoping nothing broke in her purse when she dropped it to the floor, Randy lifted her up, leaving her to wrap her legs around his waist. Resting them above his fine ass, she let out a moan as his lips attacked her neck.

The very few times she was ever allowed to go out with friends, Dave never let her wear anything sexy or revealing. It was always what Dave wanted. And those scarce times she could even go out to dinner with her girlfriends, the least he would let her leave in would be jeans and a spaghetti strap tank top. Those times were only when Dave was too busy with work from the law firm to go out.

When Randy placed her down on the bed, she couldn't help the smile on her face. That was until she felt his cool hands slide her jeans down her toned and tan legs. But when his eyes peeked at her yellow and pink polka-dotted laced g-string, she tried to cover the blush rising in her cheeks.

It wasn't until he started pulling the barely there garment down that she finally realized what the hell was going on.

And then he had the audacity to tell her he had no protection. _Of course he didn't. He never has sex._ Luckily for her horny self, she always carried some in her purse. When Randy slid into her, she couldn't think of one reason as to why he never had sex. Hell, she couldn't think. She was too busy screaming at the length.

xXx

Two months had passed since the night in the hotel room. And after a very awkward morning after, where they were cuddled in the bright sunlight and Lacey trying to comprehend how any of that had happened at all, they shared an equally inconvenient breakfast they shared, the twosome decided it would be best to not speak to each other anymore. Not that they really did to begin with.

The rules they made would be telling no one of what happened that night. And no contact outside of those inopportune times they had to work together. At all.

Randy sat in his home office, reading over the edits his publishing company sent back to him for the next book. Re-reading the chapter he had written, he highlighted the entire thirteen pages and deleted it off of the computer screen.

The ringing of his desk phone pulled him back from tearing down his self-confidence. "Orton."

"Randy, there's a young woman downstairs to see you."

Running a hand over his face and short hair, Randy sighed. He needed to get this chapter done, and with a visitor, there would be no time. "Who is it?"

Listening to the lobby man asking the woman who she was, he took a sip of his coffee. "A Ms. Reed. Lacey Reed."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, he leant back in his chair. She wasn't supposed to contact him. And she was most certainly not supposed to be here. "Uh, send her up."

Placing the phone back on the holder, he stood from the desk and walked to the floor length mirror across from the desk. Pushing the creases from his dark jeans, he pulled on the Megadeath t-shirt he was sporting. Pulling it from his upper body, he walked down the hall to his walk in closet. Tossing the t-shirt in the corner to the laundry pile forming there, he pulled a black button down shirt with tribal designs on the forearms and slipped it on, buttoning it up almost the entire way.

What the hell was she doing here? Two months later, thinking she could just waltz in here and break her own rule? She was the one to choose for them to not speak to each other.

_This shit must be important._ Walking to the front of the apartment, knocking could be heard at the door.

Ruffling his hair a little bit since he hadn't cared to gel it yet, he opened the door to see a nervous Lacey, clad it a large Dallas Cowboys hoodie and black legging leading to tan Uggs. "Lacey, hey."

Offering him a nervous smile, she shoved her hands into the front pocket of the sweatshirt. "Hi"

"Uh," casting a look over his shoulder to look at the apartment, he turned back to her, "come in." She nodded and slipped past him into the kitchen with him following behind her. "So what's up? We had that agreement."

"Yeah, about that." Pulling a hand from the sweatshirt, she tucked her bangs behind her ear, and slipping her hand back into the pocket. "The situation has kind of changed." She planned how she was going to say this on the plane ride to New York, but standing in front of him, she couldn't do it. It was a hundred times harder than she thought it would be.

_Oh fuck no._ "You're not--" he couldn't even say the word. The one word that alone could destroy his future. His career. "Lacey." All she could do was lower her head. "Please tell me you're not--"

"Pregnant?" Looking through thick lashes, she pursed her lips together. "That would be so easy for you, huh?" As far as she was concerned, they were both screwed. How could she say guys were useless and girls were better off without them when she really needed this one to stick around for her? As well as a baby. "I am."

Closing her eyes, she fought to not look at him. So she could not see the disappointment in his eyes. He'd pin it all on her and she'd flip out on him, which would lead him to leaving her on her own.

"I'm pregnant, Randy."

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a minute since I've updated, huh? Life has been hectic. I've been working on a ton of other stories. Check out the myspace ( / heart2handgun) for the details. No spaces around the "/". It's a massive update on everything that has happened within the last few months. There are graphics for this story, all of my other ones, and my new one, Chasing the Dragon.

Accidentally Expecting

"You're shittin' me, right, Lacey?" Randy crossed his arms over his chest and started towards the kitchenette. Ripping the cabinet door open to retrieve a coffee cup, he glanced back at the 5'4" woman in the entrance way of his apartment.

"I'm glad you think this is a joke, Randy. I'm really glad you think that I would travel 1500 miles to come play a practical joke on you. I could have used a fucking phone for that." Shaking her head, Lacey tugged on her ponytail, a nervous habit she had since she was younger. That and biting her lip, which Randy could see her doing across the apartment. "What kind of person do you think I am, Randy?"

Pouring the warm liquid into the cup in his hand, he took a moment to lean back against the counter and relive the past few minutes in his head. She couldn't be pregnant. It was a one-time deal. And he used protection. "Sorry, I jumped to conclusions. But how could this happen?"

"Do I really need to explain where babies come from, Orton, or can you figure that out on your own like a big boy?"

A smirk danced on the older man's lips as he shook his head. "Then I know what we have to do." Lacey took a moment to look at the tiled flooring and then back up to Randy. She was slowly but surely letting her guard down around him. And if he thought of saying the 'a-word', she would be out of that apartment so fast it would make Randy's head spin.

"Enlighten me, Randy." Randy couldn't help but watch her go back to nipping at her lip. That reminded him of a few things from their night together. Just watching her mouth, with those full lips, almost made him want another taste of the March night in Chicago. But that's what landed them in this situation.

Placing his coffee cup on the island in front of him, he took a few steps to meet Lacey in the entrance of his home. "Get married."

Lacey took a step back and looked up to see if this time Randy was playing a joke on her. "Now you're shittin' me, right?"

"We got into this together, and as two responsible adults, this is the only way to solve -- this." To emphasize his point, he looks down at her stomach, covered by the her sweatshirt.

Taking a moment to re-evaluate everything said since her arrival, Lacey tried to figure out how they got where they were. She wanted to do the right thing and tell Randy he was going to have a baby. She didn't think he would actually care about it. She just thought it would be the right thing to do, and maybe get some money out of him. But now? He wants to marry her? What exactly did she miss? "Randy, I barely know you. You barely know me. We probably wouldn't even get along. So you think you can just spring this on me and expect me to be fine with it." Lacey stopped for a moment to map out in her head the next thing she said. "I'm sorry to burst your self-preservation bubble, and what you're trying to do is nice and all -- but no. No way. I'm not marrying you because of this child. Hell no."

"Then option number two--" Lacey raised an eyebrow while watching Randy retreat back to his steaming coffee cup. She motioned for him to go on as he took a sip, letting the cappuccino course down his throat. "One of us should relocate."

Taken back by the idea, Lacey figured he would probably have her pack up her life in Dallas and move the 1500 miles she traveled to give him the news. She couldn't do it. Growing up in the country, she figured she'd tried the city when she moved for college, but couldn't live the lifestyle the city had to offer. How could she do it with a child and a guy she could barely stand? "I'm not leaving Texas, Randy."

"Did I ever say you had to?" Lacey narrowed her eyes in his direction, as he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm willing to do it. I need to get out of the city. I can't get anything done up here. Maybe Dallas would be a good change for me. That way I can take care of you and this baby. You wouldn't need to work, I could provide for my family."

If she hadn't known any better, it was at that moment Randy transformed into David. It was always about their assets. It was always about how Dave thought her career would amount to nothing in the money column. "So let me get this straight, Randy. You want to get married so you don't look like a douche bag who knocked a woman you're not involved with up. You want to use this baby as a reason to get out of New York City. And you think that I could not support this child on my own. Pardon my French, but who in the fuck do you think you are?"

Randy couldn't help the smirk taking over his chiseled features. On top of his love of brunettes, he loved one that has a temper and stands up for what she believes in. "So a month sounds good? It'll give me time to, y'know, pack this place up, and find somewhere in Texas. And if you still want to write and work, that's up to you. I was raised to provide for my family."

"Whatever. A month. Not before." Straightening herself out, she turned to start towards the door, feeling his eyes on her. Grabbing a pen and piece of paper in her purse, she jotted down her phone number and address, and placed it on the table next to the front door. "And so you know, the baby is due right around Christmas." She offered a weak smile before opening the door and stepping into the hallway.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry about this. I uploaded it, and then realized I had to fix a couple of things for it to flow better. Here's the real chapter. I should be working on a few others this week. :)_

Accidentally Expecting

Lacey took a moment to close her eyes to let the nausea wash over her. She had been up several times throughout the night throwing up, and it seemed that there was no end line in sight, even at 11:48 in the morning. It had been about a month since she went to New York City to talk to Randy, and the two stayed true to their word. They had yet to speak to one another as Randy searched for a new place to live close to Lacey. In the meantime, she had started to work on the sequel to The Modern Day Women's Guide to Divorce (And the Joys of Staying Single) with her co-author, and one of her closer friends in Texas, Candice Michelle Beckham as well as deal with the ever popular morning sickness, which she liked to call "all-day sickness".

Maria Kanellis, Lacey's best friend and neighbor in the cul-de-sac of Fort Worth, Texas walked into the living room of Lacey's condo with a plate of saltine crackers and a glass of ginger ale for the pregnant brunette. "Eat, Lace."

"Ria, I can't." Squinting through the sunlight peering through the front window, she accepted the plate and drink from her best friend with a weak smile.

Maria took a seat on the loveseat in front of the window facing the street, and took a moment to look out onto their usually quiet street. "The house across the street has moving trucks in front of it." Lacey smirked and rolled her eyes at Maria. Lacey loved the neighborhood. It was mainly well established families and singles, some of whom had children, with the perfect park at the end of the street. Maria loved the gossip that the neighborhood had to share. "There's this tall brunette guy getting out of a very nice car. And a blonde woman."

"He's probably married. Give it up, Ria." Lacey took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes yet again.

"Oh shush, woman." Lacey rested the plate on her somewhat flat stomach and flipped Maria off. "The movers are bringing in baby stuff. They must be married. However, he's still a major beefcake."

Feeling her stomach doing back flips at the word, Lacey wished her nausea away. "Please don't say that again."

Maria let out a giggle to which Lacey groaned in reply to. "Doll, you love me."

"Sometimes I wonder why." Opening her eyes to squint at Maria, she saw the light brunette's eyes light up. "What's up, Ria?"

"The major beefcake is walking over here." Rolling her eyes again, Lacey pushed the end of the recliner down and stood from the plush chair and started towards the kitchen to rid of her plate knowing Maria was too into watching the scene across the street. The ringing of the doorbell made Lacey sigh. She wasn't exactly in the mood to befriend her new neighbors at the moment -- she was too busy keeping her breakfast down to be truly concerned. "I'll get it, Lace."

"Thanks, M."

A moment later, Lacey felt just a tad bit better than she a few minutes ago, so she swallowed her pride, knowing full well she looked like absolute hell and started through the family room on the way to the front living room when she heard an all too familiar voice, "Can you tell her it's Randy."

_Oh fuck me._

**xXx**

After rushing to the bathroom attached to the kitchen, she looked into the mirror above the sink as she brushed her teeth. Was he seriously living directly across the street from her? And who in the hell was the blonde woman Maria referred to earlier. "Lacey!"

Lacey rinsed her mouth out and ran a wet face cloth over her features in hopes to put some color back in her cheeks.

"Lace!" Mumbling a 'yeah' in reply, Maria popped up in the doorway of the bathroom with a smile on her face. "The cute guy from across the street, whom I think is shackin' it up with the hot blonde, just stopped over. Seems like he already knows you. Said the name is Sandy or Randy, Norton or Morton or somethin'. I don't know. He's just good eye candy to have across the street, if ya know what I mean."

Grabbing the edges of the free standing ceramic sink, Lacey thought she was going to pass out. It really was him. She wasn't just hearing things. "Give me a minute, yeah?"

Maria nodded and as she was just about to walk away from the bathroom, she added, "I'm just gunna head home. Maybe head down to the gym or go shopping or something. Maybe stop at Starbucks. I'll grab you somethin', though." Lacey feigned a smile as her bubbly best friend bounded through the kitchen.

_You can do it, kiddo. It can't be as hard as that oh so lovely day in New York City.. _

Flipping the light switch, she headed out into the kitchen and started towards the living room, her stomach flip flopping the entire time. "Lacey, hey."

The bright smile on his face caused confusion on her part. She offered a smile in return, hugging the tank top she was sporting closer to her body, and tried to focus on something other than his failure of a disguise. The leather jacket, baseball cap pulled low and the designer sunglasses hanging on his dress shirt didn't really hide him all that well. If anything, it drew more attention to his 6'4" stature. "I wasn't expecting you, Randy. Well, I was.. In time. But not, ya know, across the street."

He smiled at her babbling. It was a nervous trait that he came to adore about her. She did it during their radio interview, until she felt she had to stand up for herself and pushed all nerves away. "Told you I'd be close."

_A little _too_ close for my liking._ "You don't say?" Glancing at the hot pink polish on her toenails, slightly hidden under a pair of thin light purple pajama pants she was sporting, she stopped to think of something to say. With the weather in the high sixties and mid-seventies, she was curious how Randy was not dehydrating in his leather jacket. "Right across the street. Wow. I figured somewhere in town. I mean, Fort Worth isn't the smallest of places."

"The condo across the street is perfect. Not as well decorated as yours, but still nice." He took a moment to check out the warm light brown color adorning the walls of the living room, and the darker brown brick fireplace decorated with pictures of her friends and family. An older picture of Lacey, with her around the age of 18 at what he was guessing was her high school Graduation with two older guys, probably around 20 or so, caught his eye.

Offering Randy a smile, she still tried to think of an excuse for the blonde. Pushing it from her mind for the time being, she took a seat in her recliner. Showing him the loveseat across the room from her, she thought that way she wouldn't have to see him through the thick sunlight. "So, um, you met Maria."

Nodding, he smiled. "She's--"

"Bubbly?" Lacey quipped to which Randy laughed and nodded again. "She's my best friend. Closest to sisters you can get without a bloodline in common, ya know?"

A smirk took over Randy's face, thinking about his brother's wife. "So, getting married? I still think it would be our best option, Lacey."

"Is that why you stopped over?" When Randy shrugged, she smirked. "My answer is still no." Standing from her seat and starting towards the stairs, she turned over her shoulder, her ponytail flipping behind her, "You can show yourself the way out."

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: _It's been a little while, huh? A lot has happened. I went to two sessions of Patriots Training Camp, July 27th and August 3rd. I met Tom Brady both times, Jerod Mayo, Victor Hobson and Larry Izzo during the first session, and then Tedy Bruschi during the second. Needless to say, it was heaven! And then Mom and I went to the Pats/Eagles game last Friday and my voice has been severely messed up since then. I yelled a little too much, drank a little too less, and argued a great deal. Anyways, enjoy this chapter :)

Accidentally Expecting

About three hours later, Lacey woke up to the nagging feeling in her stomach. Trying to shake off the feeling of Randy being in her home, and this close to her, she thought she must have just had a very realistic dream during her nap. After stepping into the hallway, she looked through the large window showing the street and saw there indeed were still moving trucks in front of the home across from hers.

_Maybe it's someone else._

After changing out of her pajamas into a pair of loose black track pants and a simple gray Aeropostale fitted t-shirt, figuring she wouldn't be able to wear it much longer as her stomach continues to grow. She slipped on a pair of black beaten up flip flops and headed out the door, making a note to leave it unlocked.

During the quick walk across the street, Lacey couldn't keep her nerves under wraps. Between ringing her hands, playing with her loose curls draping her back and shoulders and biting her lip, she noticed the door was getting closer and closer like her feet were moving on their own accord. She watched her hand press the doorbell next to the glass door that she stood in front of and just waited. And waited.

And continued to wait until a blonde woman arrived in front of her. Feeling suddenly insecure of her current situation and her looks at the very moment, she offered the woman in front of her a sweet smile. The woman on the other side of the door opened the glass door and stood in between the two doors as she took in Lacey's appearance. "I'm so rude. I'm Torrie. Torrie Wilson-Orton."

Lacey turned her attention to Torrie's extended and well-manicured hand and took it with hers to shake it. Torrie gasped and pulled the brunette into her arms for a tight hug. Lacey couldn't figure this woman out. Or who exactly she was. Her name was hyphenated, so she couldn't be a sister of his. Wife, maybe? If she was, why would Randy want to move them closer to Lacey.

"You must be Lacey. Randy wasn't kidding when he said you were stunning." Lacey opened her mouth to say something in response, but let a smile take over her lips. Had Randy actually said that? Or was Torrie just trying to get on her good side? Whatever it was, a compliment was a compliment, and at the moment, with how Lacey felt physically, it was fantastic to get one. "Oh, you probably think that Randy and I are married or something." The stunning diamond on her left ring finger would have made just about anyone think that. "No, no. Not at all. I'm his sister-in-law. I married his brother, John, almost five years ago."

After letting out the deep breath she didn't really know she was holding, Lacey perked right up. "Yeah, I kind of didn't know what to think. But it's very nice to meet you."

"Well, I have to head out, I'm very into sight-seeing, and since John and I love to visit Randy, I want to know all of the sights around here. Randy should be right upstairs. The blasting music will lead you to him." Lacey couldn't help but smile as Torrie giggled at her brother-in-law's expense. "If you could tell him that I'll grab something for dinner in a few hours. I'll give him a ring, though."

Lacey nodded and stepped out of the way for Torrie. "Yeah, I'll let him know."

"And hopefully if you're still here when I go to grab food, the three of us can have dinner together. That'd be great, right?" Again, Lacey nodded. "This may be a little sudden, so don't hate me for it, but since I found out Randy was going to be a father, and after I said my prayers for that child for being stuck with him for the rest of his or her life, I decided that since I throw parties for a living, I would love to throw you a baby shower." After noticing the look on Lacey's face, Torrie tried to cover it up. "That is, if you want."

"Um, yeah. That'd be fantastic." As Torrie hugged Lacey and said her goodbyes, Lacey waited until Torrie drove away to step into the house. She took a quick look around before heading upstairs where Torrie said Randy would be. Only a few steps up, she could hear Led Zeppelin blasting from what she guess would be the last bedroom down the hall.

But as she reached the bedroom, she caught a lump in her throat. On one hand, she laughed off Randy's attempt of singing along with "Stairway to Heaven". But on the other, she fought back tears as she watched him assemble a baby crib.

"Knock, knock," she said as she knocked on the doorway. Randy used the remote to the cd player and paused the song. "Hey."

Randy stood from his spot on the ground and wiped down the front of his old pair of jeans and offered Lacey a genuine smile. "Hey. I didn't expect you to come over. I would have tried to unpack more before you did."

"Well, surprise, I guess." As Randy took a few strides to reach her, he wrapped his arms around her. "Why, hello."

"Sorry." As he stepped away, he couldn't help the smile taking over his features. "Just after our talk earlier, you seem to be in such a good mood."

Lacey shrugged as her brown locks swayed back and forth with the movement. "It was just a lot at one time. I mean, if I knew you were moving in, here, and today, I could have gotten someone to help you out. I'm close friends to the guys who helped with my place. And the marriage ordeal. It's still way too soon."

Randy slowly but surely nodded. "How about we set some boundaries. I'll keep my distance--"

"But be there when I need you and vice versa?" Randy smiled, one of which matched Lacey's. "So that sounds good then. How 'bout you show me around? I have a feeling I'll be here a lot."

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: _Sorry if some of you thought the last chapter was too short or that it took me forever to get it out. I had been working on a one shot entitled _Home_ which is posted on for you all to check out. This chapter was designed to be a little shorter, but I hope you all enjoy it either way. By the way, there is a poll on my profile on which story I should start next.

Accidentally Expecting

"Oh yeah? You think you're going to get to spend a lot of time over here?" Randy smirked as he watched a similar smirk take over Lacey's features. "I'm not too sure about that. I could never trust you enough to know that you won't jump me out of nowhere. We both know I'm sexy."

Lacey tried her best to stifle the laughter gathering in her throat, but to no avail. Holding up a hand to stop him for a second, she continued to laugh. "Sorry. Wow. Someone's not extremely conceited or anything."

Randy couldn't help but turn his smirk into a smile as she continued to giggle. "You know I'm hot, babe. Just admit it, it's fine." Lacey rolled her eyes as her laughing finally died down. She had to bite on her lower lip in order to look up at the 6'4" man in front of her. "That's what attracted you to me. The same could go for you, though, babe."

"Babe?" The taller brunette just nodded. "Are you sure you weren't dropped on your head as an infant?" Proving that she could handle whatever he had to dish out, she placed her hands on her hips and smirked again. "I mean, at least if I said I was hot, I wouldn't be lying. I know I am, but I don't go around getting in people's faces about it."

"You've got one thing right." A perfectly polished eyebrow raised in Randy's direction from the Texas native. "You are smokin'. Come on, Lacey. That ass, especially in the jeans you wore that night in Chicago." Randy shook his head and took in her appearance. The ensemble was simple, but he couldn't get over how glowing she looked. He realized that people didn't lie about the glow that a pregnant woman got. Noticing the slight blush rising in her cheeks, he knew her weakness.

Flickering her eyelashes in his direction to ease up on the blush, she took in his outfit. Since settling in after their earlier conversation, he changed into a pair of dark blue Nike sweatpants that tugged on his thighs and a tight white _Affliction Eagle Shield_ t-shirt. If there was one thing about Randy that she could say she was attracted to, it had to be his muscles. On most men, a pair of sweatpants would be just that, a piece of fabric hiding what they had below. But with Randy, they made Lacey want to get reacquainted with the pure muscle underneath them. The t-shirt did the same to her. A simple white t-shirt that stuck to his chiseled chest very well, showing the endless abs underneath.

Randy, on the other hand, couldn't get over the small bump of her stomach. Knowing that it was his child in there was breath-taking, far beyond the fact that Lacey on her own was gorgeous. From their night in Chicago, when she was "dressed down" in tight jeans and the off the shoulder sweater-type shirt she wore with a little bit of her lace bra peeking out, he thought she looked amazing. But as she stood in front of him, carrying their child, in just track pants and a t-shirt, he was wrong about Chicago. She looked a lot better here and now. When he followed down her toned arms to see her wringing her hands, for the first time he caught a glimpse of her tattoo. "When did you get that?"

Breaking out of her reverie, Lacey looked up to Randy slightly confused, When he pointed to the ink on the inside of her left wrist, she smiled, and then slowly let the smile wash off of her face. "You know when you're with someone and you think they're 'the one'". She watched Randy slowly nod, as he hoped she wouldn't bring up his past relationships. "Well, the heart I got when I was with Dave." Lacey took a second to lean against the doorway and cast a glance towards the half-assembled crib. "I had just turned 18 when my parents introduced us. My father met David at a local convention or something like that, and when I met him myself, I was blown away." Pursing her lips together, she shrugged. "To think that my father would set his only daughter up with someone thirteen years older than me was a little tough to believe, but I went with it."

Randy watched different emotions play over her face as she thought long and hard about what to say next. He wasn't sure if it was Dave that she had a problem speaking about, or her parents. Maybe it was both?

"I just wanted to make my father happy, you know?" She couldn't look up at Randy. She didn't want to see his reaction to her story. It was a story that Lacey actually ashamed of. "So, three years later, David and I got married. I thought everything was fine, so I got that tattoo. I have others, but this one I thought was more special than the others. And then a week before the wedding, I got his initials underneath it." A small smile crossed her face, but never truly reached her eyes. Lacey felt a knot in her stomach as she stepped all the way into the room and over to the crib. As she ran her hand over the top bar, she bit her bottom lip and turned to look over her shoulder at Randy to see him watching her intently. "A year and a half later. when we got divorced, I went back and got a small star put around his initials and then got it filled in."

As she turned back to run her eyes over the crib in front of her, Randy crossed the room and placed his hands on Lacey's sides. Neither said a word as Lacey felt her breath catch in her throat. "You didn't have to tell me that."

Lacey nodded and slowly turned to face Randy. "I know." Not knowing what to do with her hands, she interlocked her fingers together on her stomach and slowly lifted her eyes to meet Randy's baby blues. "But I wanted to."

Randy couldn't help the smile taking over his chiseled face. He moved one hand onto her growing abdomen and felt his smile getting bigger. "Do you want to spend the night here, tonight? I'll make dinner and everything."

Lacey smiled up at him, and this time, the smile was genuine enough to capture her dark brown eyes. "That sounds fantastic." Pausing to remember her encounter with Torrie upon her arrival earlier, she continued, "Torrie, on the way in here, said something about stopping to get dinner for you two tonight. I think she said she'd call you or somethin'."

"I'll call her in a bit and the three of us can do lunch tomorrow, maybe?"

Lacey nodded, her long locks swaying back and forth over her back. "Yeah, that'd be great." Lacey took in the feeling of safety with Randy around, but remembered she had a few things to take care of at home. "Listen, how about you make dinner for, say, seven o'clock. I have to take care of a couple things at home."

"Seven sounds good. I'll walk you over, okay?" She nodded again, as Randy stepped away from her, letting his hands fall to his sides. Knowing the layout, since it was like hers, she walked down the front stairwell to the front hallway and door area, and walked outside to the warm sunshine. Glancing back to make sure Randy was with her, he flashed her a sweet smile before shutting the door. The quick walk across the street was in an enjoyable silence, letting the last half an hour or so replay in their minds. But as the twosome reached Lacey's door, Lacey had a feeling deep down that she didn't want him to leave, but knew if he stayed with her that dinner wouldn't get made and she would get nothing done on the Sequel. "So I'll see you at seven?"

"Yeah." As Randy placed a kiss to Lacey's cheek, and then stepped away to walk back to his condo. Lacey placed her fingers to where his lips just were as she stepped into her place with a bright smile on her face and butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

**xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: _Sorry for the delay. I've been heavily working on a set of eleven new one-shots. Two are already posted. Here's a long chapter for all of you. I really appreciate all of you adding this to your favorite story and story alerts, but I love reviews. They help me understand what you guys think, so please review. (:

Accidentally Expecting 

Once inside her condo, Lacey took a seat on her recliner and was greeted by a blinking light on her answering machine. "_Hey Lace. It's Candy. I have some bad news. I know that we're supposed to put out the sequel by the end of the year, but some things have changed. I.. Well, I got back together with Kenny last week. I can't write a book about hating men and live a life that's completely opposite. I hope you're alright. I haven't talked to you in a while. Give me a call later, okay, babe? Bye."_

Lacey licked her lips before standing up and heading upstairs to her home office. She actually had a pleasant conversation with Randy before coming back home, but once she heard Candice's message, the smile was wiped right off of her face. How was she supposed to write a book alone and get ready for a baby without losing her mind. And by the end of the year? Lacey's due date was December 26th. She just couldn't figure out how everything would pan out over the next six months.

xXx

"I think I'm wearing her down, Tor."

"Randy, you have to be careful." The brunette ran a hand through his short hair and readjusted his cell phone in his hand. "She has a lot on her plate right now, and for you to push marriage as much as you have been must be so overwhelming for her."

Even though his sister-in-law couldn't see him, Randy shrugged then nodded his head, understanding where the blonde was coming from. "I just don't want to bring a child into the world in the midst of a hectic relationship that blossomed from a one night stand."

"But you have to face the facts, Randy. If it hadn't been for that one night, you wouldn't be where you are right now. You'd be up in New York City, working endlessly on that book, and not even caring about falling in love." Granted, Torrie was surprised when Randy told her and his brother that he was going to be a father. And like she told Lacey, she felt bad for that child for having to be stuck with Randy for the rest of his life. But he was a good guy. She grew up in Boston with the two brothers, and became one of the family during their middle school days.

Torrie could tell thousands of "Stupid Randy" stories, but she could also tell the same amount of Randy being one of the sweetest guys in the world. He had good intentions even if they didn't always come out the right way. Randy always believed in marriage and then children, but the cards were dealt differently for him and Lacey. He had the intention of marrying the woman carrying his child, but it had to be on Lacey's terms, not his.

"I get where you're at Randy, I really do. But let the ball hang in her court for a while. Know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, hating that his sister-in-law was right, though it was something he should have been very used to sixteen years after meeting Torrie his brother's future wife. "So how did it go meeting Lacey earlier?"

He could hear a muffled sigh on the other end. "I think I scared her off, Randy. I just got so caught up in the fact that I was going to be an aunt, the closest I really feel that I can get to a child, and I.. I don't know. I think I rushed a baby shower too quickly."

Hearing Torrie tell him he was wrong was something he was used to. But hearing her admit she thinks _she_ did something wrong was sort of laughable. When the laughing on Randy's end of the phone finally died down, he could picture the blonde shaking her head. "And you say I pushed her too far." Randy took a seat on the arm of the couch in his living room and looked around to all of the boxes still left to be unpacked. "Tor, I know this is hard for you. Five years ago you had the plan of getting married and having kids, and it sucks that you can't."

Randy closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. Knowing Torrie, she was probably on the brink of tears, something that the topic of her infertility always brought. John and Torrie were pretty much the basis of Randy's writing career. He saw first hand that no matter what, love is all that really matters. He knew the two of them wanted children more than anything, but to have their own would be almost impossible. "We talked about adoption the other day. I didn't tell you, did I?"

"That's great, Tor. You could always get a surrogate, though, Blondie." It was times like these that Randy always tried to slip in his nickname for the party planner, knowing it would bring a smile to her face.

"There's always the possibility that the surrogate wouldn't want to give us the baby. I mean, she would carry the child for nine months. And to just give it up. No, it'd be too hard." Randy made a mental note to talk to his brother about this. John would be up for a surrogate, as long as they could have their own child. "I can't do that to someone, Randy."

"I know, T." As Randy walked towards the back of his condo to the kitchen, he glanced at the clock on the stove. _7:25. _And Lacey still wasn't at his place. "Tor, I'm going to have to let you go. The three of us can do lunch before you head back to Boston tomorrow, alright?"

"Randy, what's wrong?"

By the time she got the question out, he was standing at his front door, unlocking it and just about to open it. "Lacey was supposed to be here for dinner at 7. It's just about 7:30. I'll call you tomorrow morning to make plans, cool?"

"Yeah. Talk to you then, bro." He smirked at the nickname before closing his cell phone and slipping it into his pocket. As he reached Lacey's condo across the street and started to pound on the door, he could hear her talking on the phone inside.

The brown door opened to let him inside, but Lacey stepped away to continue pacing the floor of her front room. "I know, Paul, but what do you want from me?" She turned to Randy and gave him a slight smile and lipped _One minute_ to him with an apologetic look crossing her features. Randy nodded and watched her run a hand through her long locks. "How was I supposed to know she was getting back with that douche bag? The signs were definitely not there." With a nod and a roll of her dark brown eyes, she continued, "Well, we're going to have to figure this out at some other time, Paul. I've made plans that I'm already late for. Give me a call tomorrow after you call her."

The two said their goodbyes as Lacey placed her portable phone on the charger. She brushed her bangs out of her face and looked up at Randy.

"I'm so sorry, Randy. I completely lost track of time."

Randy shrugged and started towards the door. In the midst of the last four confusing hours of her life, she took a moment to change into a pair of fitted navy blue jeans and a light yellow halter top that is fitted at the chest, but flows past her hips.

The taller brunette opens his front door for Lacey, who steps in and waits for Randy to follow. He leads her into the kitchen at the back of his home to reveal a table set in the corner with plates, glasses, silverware and the like set up, and dinner on the stove. "Randy, this smells amazing."

"Thanks," he offered the shorter woman a smile before pulling a chair out for her. "I'm still new to this cooking whole meals thing, so I hope you like it."

A smile crossed Lacey's face as she took a seat. Randy set the two plates with spaghetti and sauce on the table as well as a basket of bread rolls fresh from the oven. "It looks great. Trust me, I could eat only this for the rest of my life and be perfectly fine."

Randy took a seat across from Lacey as they started to eat. About half an hour later, he took care of the dishes and ushered her into the living room. He tried to push away some of the remaining boxes, but gave up and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch since Lacey sat with her back to the arm rest and her legs curled beneath her. "I'm not the best chef, so sorry if it wasn't that great."

"It was actually really good. Maria and I have just been eating the pre-made things that you just have to warm up. Is that sauce like a secret family recipe or something?"

Randy nodded. "Passed on from my mother, who learned it from her mother."

"You haven't told me anything about your parents, before."

The taller brunette paused for a moment and pursed his lips together. "They were never really around when John and I were growing up." Lacey bit her lips wondering if this was a bad topic to be talking about. The pain was evident on Randy's face that he didn't really like to speak about his parents, and she just wished she never brought the topic up. "We grew up in Boston, and to say that they were big time players around there would be an understatement. If we were lucky, we got maybe one night a week with them as a family.

"I can't count how many football games or wrestling matches they missed while John and I grew up." He just shook his head and let out a slight laugh. "Dad always claimed that he loved nothing more than to watch his two boys play sports. He didn't get to say that when he skipped out on the Championship game for our high school football team.

"John and I were both on the team, but they had a big party that night." Telling herself that he wouldn't have said anything about them if he didn't want her to know, she fought the urge to tell him to stop. The look in his eyes reminded her of whenever she spoke of her own parents. "They passed away when I was nineteen. Drunk driving accident."

Lacey went to open her mouth to reply, but found herself needing the closest bathroom. As she ran out of the living room, Randy took the moment to think that he probably shouldn't have told her all of that. At least not this early.

xXx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So this will be the first chapter of this story off of my new laptop. It was an early Christmas present from myself. I needed one since I'm starting college in January, and it was on sale for 400 dollars. Figured I couldn't beat it.

**Accidentally Expecting**

As Lacey sat hunched over praying to the porcelain gods, Randy snuck up on the bathroom. The older man took a seat on the edge of the bathtub to hold back her long locks that she let reign freely down her back earlier.

Once she finally thought she was all set, Lacey rested her throbbing head on her arm that she had resting on the toilet seat. "Someone shoot me," she pleaded with a slight laugh to let Randy know she was kidding to a point.

Over dinner, she somewhat explained how bad her "all-day" sickness had gotten. She figured since she was soon entering her second trimester that it would start to go away, but the past few days were telling her otherwise. Even before Randy showed up in Fort Worth, her nausea was getting worse by the day, although her doctor told her there was nothing to worry about.

Lacey turned to Randy as she flushed the toilet and tried to offer a simple smile, to which she got a sympathetic one in return.

"Want me to take you home?" Lacey stood to rinse her mouth out and shook her head. Figuring that she felt embarrassed about the whole ordeal, Randy placed a comforting hand to her back. "You can make it up to me tomorrow."

He offered a sexy smirk before stepping out of the bathroom to let her continue to freshen up. A minute or so later, Lacey stepped out of the bathroom to find Randy sitting on the couch in the living room. "I'm fine. I can stay for a little bit more."

Lacey tried to loosen up and let a bigger smile take over her face, but Randy just shook his head and saw through her act. "C'mon, I'll walk you over." The shorter brunette pursed her lips together and slightly nodded.

Randy led her to the front door and opened it for her as the two stepped onto his small porch area. Noting that the weather was starting to change, Lacey wrapped an arm around herself to shield her body from the wind. Lacey slid her door opened and stepped into the front sitting room.

"It's been a long day. I think I'm going to head to bed. Thank you again for dinner."

"You're welcome, Lacey." She placed her keys down on the table by the stairs leading to the second floor before tossing a smile Randy's way. "Are we still on for lunch tomorrow with Torrie?" When Lacey replied with a nod, he smiled in her direction. "I'll stop over in the morning after I call Tor."

"Sounds good." Lacey stepped up onto the first stair in the set and turned back to Randy. "I had a really good time tonight, Randy."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, me too." He pointed back to the door and looked up at the brunette who was trying to stifle a yawn. "I'll show myself out. Goodnight, Lacey."

With a smile, Lacey offered her a reply to Randy before heading upstairs towards her bedroom. When Randy saw the light upstairs flicker off, he grabbed her set of keys from the table and turned the downstairs lights off before stepping back outside.

xXx

The brunette sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Glancing to the glaring red numbers on her bedside table, she became surprised that she slept until 9:30.

She fixed her spaghetti strap tank top before standing from her bed. As Lacey lovingly ran her hands over her growing bump, a smile etched across her features.

For a Saturday, it seemed quiet, but it was a peaceful silence. That was until she heard sounds from the living room downstairs. Lacey racked her brain for what she did once she came home from Randy's the night before. All that she could remember was heading straight to bed when Randy left.

A slight chill ran down her spine as she started across the room, leaving her to reach for her Dallas Cowboys sweatshirt. She slipped the fabric on as she headed into the hall and down the stairs. The noise became louder as she continued down the path to the living room.

Her hand landed on her chest once she saw the scene in her front room. "Jesus, Randy. You scared the shit out of me."

"Not good language for the baby, Lace."

Her mouth fell open in shock, as a short laugh escaped her lips. "Excuse me. I'm pretty sure you were supposed to leave last night."

"I did leave. But I came back."

"And--" Lacey rolled her eyes before continuing, "and you said you would lock up."

"And I did."

"Then how did you get in my house?"

Randy lifted his hand, not taking his eyes off of the TV. "Ever hear of keys?" he said, jingling her set of keys in his hand.

"What did you want?"

Using the remote, he shut the television off and turned to face the short brunette. "Just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright after last night."

"As I told you last night, I'm fine. I'm used to this. So now you can go home. Call me when you've made plans with Torrie for lunch."

Randy smirked and stood from the couch. As he stepped over to kiss her cheek, he knew the affection would make her lose her anger towards him. And as Randy closed the front door behind him, Lacey placed her hands to her lips and bit her lip. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

xXx


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: _Please don't forget to check out the poll on my main page about this story concerning the ending of the story. I can't decide, so I'm leaving it up to you guys.

**R.I.P. Army Specialist Stephen Fortunato  
1983-2008  
**_he made the ultimate sacrifice_

**Accidentally Expecting**

Lacey pulled her sweater closer to her body as she looked back and forth between the blonde and the brunette sitting around the table she currently sat at. The two were currently engrossed in conversation about life in Boston, something Lacey could not relate to at all.

"So Randy, when are you leaving for that press trip for the book?"

"Next Thursday."

Lacey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What press tour?"

Mentally slapping himself for not telling her sooner, Randy turned to the petite brunette. "Company is sending me out again. The first tour went so well that they wanted me to head back out and get some more people to buy the book."

Inside, she could feel disappointment building, but she couldn't exactly place where it was coming from. This was the man she was not supposed to like. She wasn't supposed to care that he was going away for a few days. "How long?"

"Three weeks."

Lacey bit the inside of her lip, and instead of showing true emotion, she reached into her purse to grab her Blackberry. Forgetting that she left the phone on silent, she found a text message from one of her older brothers, Paul, or London as she called him based on his middle name.

_Hey Lace. Elisha's birthday party is next weekend. Still haven't heard from you. -P_

For being as early in her pregnancy as she was, Lacey was the first to admit that she was gaining quite a bit of weight. She ran a hand over her growing bump and tried to zone out into her own thoughts, until Randy's voice broke in. "You okay?"

Lacey slightly shrugged. "Yeah," she replied before licking her lips and locking eyes with Randy.

"So, I was thinking, Lacey, since you're not due until December, what if I threw your baby shower for October?"

The brunette nodded. "Sounds good."

xXx

After dropping Torrie off at the airport for her flight back to Boston, Randy turned his attention to Lacey in the passenger seat. "You've been quiet all day. What's up?"

Lacey pulled on the ends of her sweater to cover her hands and shrugged. "I don't know. I just kind of wish I knew you were going away next week."

"I probably should have told you myself." Lacey nodded before looking out the window. "And I'm sorry that I didn't. I didn't think Torrie would bring it up like that." The shorter brunette shrugged again. "Are you going to miss me?" Randy joked and turned to the Texas native.

"Maybe," she teased, turning back to face him. "Why? Are you going to miss me?"

"I'll miss both of you," he offered before placing a hand to her stomach. "So you have a doctor's appointment on Friday?"

Lacey nodded. "Eleven thirty." She placed her hand above his on her belly and let a smile caress her face. "I'm getting huge."

"You're pregnant, Lacey.'

"I know that, genius. Thank you Captain Obvious," she retorted as her smile turned into a smirk. "I just don't remember my sister in law being this big when she was pregnant with Elisha."

Randy shrugged. "I didn't know you had a niece."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, she actually turns ten next week. I can't go to the party, though."

"And why not?" Lacey turned to look at him like he was crazy before pointing to her stomach. "Let me guess, your family doesn't know yet?" She just shook her head. "How come?"

Lacey pursed her lips as she thought about her family. Paul would be thrilled. Brian would be equally as happy. Her parents on the other hand, were a completely different story. Her father wouldn't mind another grandchild, but her mother would probably disown her for not telling her sooner. Or not truly being in a relationship with the baby's father.

"Lacey."

"I don't know. They're not the family that you just spring this shit on." Lacey tightened her grip on Randy's hand, in fear that if he took his hand away, things would somehow change. "After my divorce, my parents pretty much lost all contact with me. I was the bad child because I couldn't make my disastrous marriage work.

"If Paul ever told Mom he was getting a divorce from Maya, it would be the same thing. Luckily for him, they have a great marriage, and the sweetest little girl. I just can't do it."

"You have me, Lace." Lacey sent a smile in his direction as they interlocked their fingers on her stomach. With her free hand, Lacey outlined the tattoo on his forearm. "You'll always have me."

Not knowing exactly how to respond to the previous statement, she watched as Randy pulled into his driveway. "Want to come over for a little bit?"

"Sure."

Once the car was parked and the ignition was turned off, Randy stepped out and walked to Lacey's side of the car to open the door for her. The twosome stepped across the street and into Lacey's condo once she unlocked the door. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go change."

Randy nodded and took a seat on the couch as Lacey started upstairs. A minute or so later, she stepped back downstairs changed out of her jeans, sweater and top into black sweatpants and a dark blue Dallas Cowboys sweatshirt.

"Do you think I'm getting too big?" she asked as she stood next to the couch. Lifting the sweatshirt just a bit to reveal a tight white tank top and a bump, she bit her lip.

"I think you look perfect," he offered, trying to make her give up, something she hadn't done since lunch. With a sigh, she slid the sweatshirt back down and took a seat on the couch next to Randy. "If you're so concerned, just ask the doctor on Friday."

Lacey nodded and sat sideways so she could face Randy. By looking in her dark brown orbs, he could tell she was starting to get tired, so he wrapped an arm around her and slid her closer to him. A content smile took over Lacey's face as she rested her head on Randy's chest.

The position she was in made her catch a glance of Randy's bulging muscle in his arms. Besides the confidence factor, in Lacey's mind, muscles were one of the sexiest things as far as men were concerned. Again, she took the opportunity to trace his tattoos, this time getting a chance to go higher to the one of his right bicep.

The simple and silent moment between the two soon to be parents was interrupted as Maria busted through the front door. Seeing Randy and Lacey on the couch together, she shielded her eyes with a hand and peeked through her fingers. "Is everyone decent?"

"What's up, Ria?" Lacey offered over her shoulder.

"Uhm," she started, before taking her hand away from her eyes and offering the two a cute smile. "Know that super cute black dress you have?" When Lacey nodded, she continued, "Can I borrow it for tonight? That really cute guy from the gym asked me out."

"Upstairs in my closet, all the way to the left." Just as Maria started up the stairs, the sound of Lacey's voice stopped her. "And you can keep it. I clearly can't wear it for a while."

"Thanks, Lace." Lacey offered the bubbly brunette a smile and nodded.

Turning her attention back to Randy, while she knew Maria could take quite a while going through her closet, she shrugged. "She'll come down with more than just that dress, trust me."

"And you don't mind?"

Lacey rested her head on the top of the couch. "If she didn't take the clothes, they would sit in my closet for the next five and a half months. I'd rather she take them." Randy rubbed circles on the brunette's back, as she placed a hand on his thigh in order to not fall over. "It's not like I can wear them until this baby is born."

"You could wear anything and you would look absolutely stunning."

In reply, Lacey just offered the Boston native a smile. A moment later, Maria sauntered down the staircase, arms full of clothing. "Told you."

"Lace, I hope you don't mind." When Lacey shook her head 'no', Maria beamed. "Ok, good, 'cause this shirt," she started, trying her best to hold out a black high necked top with a ruffled bust area and an almost bare back, "is to die for." Maria giggled and tried to keep the clothes in order balancing on her arms. "I grabbed the LBD and that super tight light pink one that you bought. Well, the one I told you to buy." Looking back and forth between the two on the couch, Maria smirked. "I'm going to head out. You two have fun doing -- whatever it was that you were doing. Lace, we'll catch up for lunch Saturday?"

Lacey nodded as Maria tried her best to wave and leave the condo. "It's a good thing I love her," Lacey offered with a genuine laugh.

Once back to a serene moment between the twosome, Lacey's house phone rang.

After a quick roll of her eyes at life and fate for continuing to intervene, she picked up the phone, but not before checking the caller I.D. "Hey mom." She offered Randy a feigned smile, to which he replied to with a kiss to her temple. "Yeah, how about that. Tell Elisha that Auntie sucks and can't go." Lacey placed a hand to her stomach and let out a sigh. "No, mom, work is just too overwhelming to take a day off. Candy quit on the sequel so I'm doing it all alone.

"I'm quite aware that you don't like Candice. You've told me that since I hooked up with her for the first book." Trying her best to stifle a yawn, Randy sent the brunette a smirk. "Yeah, you can put her on the phone." Lacey bit her lip in frustration, knowing her mother way too well. "Hey Lish. How's my favorite niece?" She laughed at the nine year old's response on the other end of the line. "Just because you're my only niece doesn't mean you aren't my favorite, kiddo.

"You only turn ten once in your life, so what do you think about Auntie taking you out for the day?" Again, the child on the other line made the twenty six year old laugh. "Girls day out. Sound good, babe?" A bright smile took over the pregnant brunette's features. "Saturday. Me, you and Maria. I'll talk to your dad later about it. I got to go babe, I'll talk to you before then, alright?" Randy watched as the smile truly reached her eyes, something he hadn't seen in a while. "Bye babe."

She hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger. "I still think you should go to the party." Lacey just shrugged. "But at least you're not letting your niece down."

"I figure if it's just us and Maria, and a really loose top, she won't be able to tell anything. She's extremely smart for only being nine." Slowly looking into Randy's eyes, she offered a bright smile. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." She figured it was something that would get them off of the topic of her niece's birthday party, and when she was going to tell her mother that she was pregnant.

xXx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Don't forget the poll. We're nearing the end of this story, and the poll is necessary for the last chapter.

P.S. Twenty days 'til Johnny comes back!!

**Accidentally Expecting**

Over the course of four days, the two barely saw each other. They spoke on the phone nightly, but to Lacey it wasn't the same thing. That's one of the ways her relationship with Dave failed.

He would always be away, so their marriage rested on phone calls at night. He would be exhausted from a long day in court; she would be tired from work and press for her book. The two just didn't match up as far as their careers were concerned.

She just hoped that didn't happen with Randy.

As she sauntered around her house trying to clean it up a little bit before Randy came over for breakfast, the doorbell rang. When she told him 9:30am, she didn't think he would be on time. Growing up with two older brothers, she realized guys suck at being on time.

Except for Randy. He seemed to be perfect with everything.

Maybe he was _too perfect._

Shrugging the idea from her mind, she arrived at the front door and unlocked it for Randy. "If you gave me a key to your house, things would be so much easier."

Lacey took a moment to roll her eyes before turning back to the blue eyed stud in her doorway. "I'm not that easy, Randy."

The older man pursed his lips instead of saying anything to the mother of his child. "No comment."

Again Lacey rolled her eyes, but smacked him on the arm this time. "Breakfast is ready."

Once the two were seated for breakfast, and fully enjoying the meal in a peaceful silence, Randy spoke up. "So, have you told your parents yet?"

"I don't get why that is such a big deal." 

With Randy's silence after her statement, she still wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking. "It's just," he started, and took a moment to word his thoughts correctly, "that child will only have two grandparents. I just think that they should have the best relationship with the only grandparents they'll have."

Lacey felt tears brim her eyes, knowing full well how hard it was for Randy to talk about his parents, especially the fact that they were no longer living.

She knew he hated that they never showed true interest in Randy and John's extracurricular activities and the like growing up, but he would admit that he still missed the two. To him, no matter how terrible their relationship could be at times, they were still his parents.

And it sucked that they wouldn't get to meet their first grandchild. Or any grandchildren at all.

"I'm going to tell them. It might not be today or tomorrow, but I will tell them. I swear."

Randy just nodded as the twosome continued to eat their breakfast. Deep down, Lacey knew it would take some time to tell her parents about their second grandchild. But for Randy, she had to do it.

She had to put her pride aside and just tell them, no matter what the outcome would be.

Maybe it would have been easier if she accepted Randy's several marriage proposals so that she could have a concrete relationship to back her up when she told her parents. But the fact was that this child stemmed from a one night stand.

Though she wouldn't tell just anyone, Lacey was kind of glad for it. Over the few days that she hadn't really seen Randy, due to him writing and unpacking his house, she could admit that she liked having him around. Maybe it was to the point where she loved having him around. She wasn't exactly sure, though.

"And by the way, I know this is extremely last minute, but Torrie and John are visiting this weekend."

"As in tomorrow?"

"Kind of, yeah."

Trying to take a moment to think clearly before blowing up at him for not telling her soon enough, Lacey took a deep breath. "Cool."

"You're not mad at me?"

The shorter brunette pursed her lips together and shook her head. "When was that decided?"

"Yesterday morning. John got the weekend off, and decided spur of the moment that they were coming down this weekend."

Lacey nodded. The bubble of excitement in her stomach stopped her from getting mad at Randy. With her emotions changing at the drop of a dime, she tried to contain her happiness for finally being able to meet Randy's brother and spend some more time with Torrie.

"What are we going to do for the next hour?" Randy's question got Lacey to check the time, proving that it was already nearing 10:30.

"I'm going to go change and freshen up. My doctor's office is almost half an hour away from here."

"You know that's crazy, right?" When she shot him a confused look, he continued. "Your doctor should be close by. Do you really want to have to drive half an hour if you have an emergency?"

She shrugged. "He's one of the best around here, Randy. His father actually delivered my brothers and me. He delivered my niece and worked so well with Maya."

"But Lace, thirty minutes away."

Again, she shrugged. "I trust him. And I trust his office. That's all that should matter."

Randy nodded. "As long as you trust him."

"I do."

"Alright, then."

"Now that that's settled, I'm going to change."

Randy nodded and watched as Lacey stood from the table.

Xxx

Ten minutes later, Lacey arrived back downstairs, clad in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a simple baby blue t-shirt with her hair pulled into a loose ponytail and light makeup adorning her face.

"Ready to go, babe?" She nodded and grabbed her black purse off the knob behind her door as well as a black lightweight sweatshirt. Randy stepped over to open the front door, to which she smiled and stepped outside.

Once into the bright June sunlight, a smirk took over Lacey's features. She turned back to see Randy locking up her house and start towards his driveway just behind Lacey. "Can I drive?"

Watching an array of emotions waft through his eyes, Lacey pouted. The twosome got closer to the vehicle in question, which was just sent down from New York City. Randy's 1970 Mustang sat in his driveway; it was a sixteenth birthday present from his parents. Like Randy, John got a 1970 Plymouth Superbird. "You're not serious?" The look she offered him showed him she wasn't joking. Randy played around with the keys in his hand and shrugged. "I guess so."

I just wanted to see if you'd let me. I don't really want to drive." A smile broke out across her face at the look on his face. He wasn't sure if he should be mad or relieved. After all, he treated his 'Stang as his baby. Rarely did he ever drive it when he lived in the City, so being in Fort Worth, he thought he would get a lot more use out of the car he'd had for twelve years.

Randy smirked in Lacey's direction and continued towards the car. He would get his revenge for that. And he had a great idea.

As he unlocked the doors, Randy opened the passenger side for Lacey, who was leaning against the navy blue car, with a smile intact. She sauntered over to the open door and just giggled as she started into the seat.

Once seated, Randy tried his best to look like he was going to reach into the car for something, as his face stopped directly in front of Lacey's; his lips just centimeters from hers. He was so close to the point that he could smell the peppermint toothpaste she had used just a few moments before, as well as the scent of her shampoo. _Herbal Essences. _

Instead, he grabbed a rolled up beanie from the center console and backed out the car, leaving Lacey breathless and speechless. Randy just smirked as he shut the door and walked to the driver's side of the car, all while slipping the hat over his head.

Xx

Once at her doctor's office, Randy sent the brunette in his passenger seat a smirk. "Maybe I should have driven," she offered, a smile bright on her face as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Not with that massive stomach you have, babe."

Figuring she would retort with something, he turned to face Lacey again to notice her with her arms crossed over her chest and her lip pushed into a pout.

"Lace, I didn't mean it." Shooting her gaze out the passenger side window to the parking, she ignored him. "You know I was kidding, babe."

"Let's go."

"Lace!" He called after her as she opened the door to the car, grabbed her purse and started across the parking lot with her arms still crossed. "Babe!"

She shook her head, causing her brown locks to sway back and forth with her movements. Suddenly feeling bad that she left him in the dust, Lacey stopped halfway across the parking lot to wait for the taller brunette. "Apologize."

"Babe, I was kidding. I'm sorry." She nodded and continued on her way into the building with Randy on her tails.

xXx

"Lacey, how are you this week?"

The 5'4 ½" brunette smiled as her doctor walked into the exam room. "Good, Shane. How are you?"

"Good, good. This must be the father." Randy nodded and stuck his hand out, which Shane took with a smile. "Shane McMahon."

"Randy Orton."

"And you both know me. So let's get this underway, please." Randy just shook his head, a smirk intact, as Shane let out a well-natured laugh. "I know, Shane-O, I'm a pain in the ass. But you love me."

"At least Maya wasn't this much of a pain." The only woman in the room glared at her doctor and pursed her lips together. "All in good humor, Lacey. You've been feeling well since your last appointment?"

"With the exception of my 'morning sickness'? Yes. Is it still normal to be this sick, Shane?"

He nodded. "It's common." Lacey felt Randy envelope her hand in his, causing a smile to take over her features. "It should go away shortly, Lace. There's not a whole lot we can do about it. Just stick it out for a little while longer and it'll start to go away."

"I'm trying. It's just so difficult." She let out a deep breath and shrugged. "I'm trying to keep everything down so the baby gets proper nutrients, but it's almost impossible." Running her free hand over her growing abdomen, she bit her lower lip. Shane pulled up a chair and took a seat in front of Lacey on the exam table and Randy in a seat next to her. "And with that going on, I have no idea how I'm gaining so much damn weight. Randy won't admit it, but I'm huge."

"Well, let's take a look, Lacey." Standing from the table, she slid up her t-shirt to show a simple heather gray tank top and her expanding waistline. "For being at fifteen weeks, the baby is really beginning to grow, now. Hypothetically, they're somewhere around two and a half ounces and four inches by now."

"But how much weight should I have gained by now?"

Taking a moment to check notes that his nurse, and sister, Stephanie, made for him, he nodded. "Normally around five pounds. You've gained around ten pounds, so it's not that bad, Lacey."

She slid her top back down and took a seat back on the table. "So I'm healthy and normal?"

"Healthy, yes. Normal? Well, since I've met you, not so much."

The comment was responded to by a slap to the back of the head by Lacey. "Watch your language, Shane-O. Just because I've known you since middle school, and we've spent a few nights at parties together which resulted in me drinking a tad bit too much, it doesn't mean anything."

"You guys went to school together?"

The two nodded. "Seven years. Fun times, huh, Shane?"

"I won't embarrass you with any bad stories. At least, not today." Lacey stuck her tongue out at Shane, causing the two to erupt in laughter. "Shall we take a look at this little one?" The expectant parents both nodded with smiles bright on their faces.

xXx

"Coming in?" Lacey asked as Randy walked her towards her condo. Since leaving the doctor's office, the two held hands through making Lacey's next appointment and the entire ride home. Randy would be leaving in six days, so it was decided that her next appointment would be on the Friday that he came back from promotional tour.

"I don't think so, Lacey."

Noting that it was the first time that he had not fought her on the idea of spending the rest of the night together, she couldn't fight the idea that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Randy?"

He just shook his head, "Nothing, Lace."

"You've changed your mind, haven't you?"

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. "What are you talking about? Change my mind about what?"

"You don't want us anymore."

"That's ridiculous."

She shook her head. "No, it's not."

"I haven't changed my mind about anything, Lacey," he stated. Tears were beginning to brim the brunette's eyes as she tried her best to wrap her arms around her body.

"Me. The baby. You don't want us anymore."

xXx


End file.
